


Where they Belong

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Submission, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When a botched assassination attempt leads to a loyalist White Fang operative discovering a new side of herself, the conflict between humanity and the faunus will be changed forever. Maybe it's not so much that the humans have to change, but that they, the faunus, need to open their eyes and realise just good it feels to be controlled. Ilia's eyes are open, and she's more than happy to show everyone else just how good it feels to be dominated.





	Where they Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by Rantam

* * *

 

 

 

They found her in the mess hall, a ramshackle building set aside for faunus use, serving food and watered-down drinks. The three of them drew out stools and sat on the small round table uninvited, laying their white masks down atop the wood.

“You’re Amitola, right? Ilia Amitola.”

“Depends who’s asking.”

The three men exchanged wary looks above her. “Three concerned brothers of the White Fang.”

“Hm.” Ilia drank of her water. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“We _are_ White Fang,” the apparent leader said. “And we’re working on a hit. Something I think you’d be interested in.”

“Oh?”

“You work at the mines nearby, don’t you? The ones by Argus. That’s your cover.”

Ilia nodded, sipping some more of her drink. The mines were run by the SDC, but that was only a distant fact. In reality, they were outsourced to private individuals, who ran the mines and were contracted to sell all their dust to the SDC. In every way that mattered, they were SDC mines; they just weren’t _run_ by the SDC.

“I heard you tried to off the foreman there.”

Sighing, Ilia looked around to make sure they hadn’t been heard. “Someone’s been talking. Someone who shouldn’t if they know what’s best for them.”

“You failed?”

Ilia shrugged. “He’s still around, isn’t he?”

“Not for much longer, Ilia. We’d like to make sure of that.” The faunus leaned forward, settling his elbows on the table. “Our interests are in removing him from the picture. Interested?”

“Let’s say you have my attention.”

“Good.” The leader motioned for the other two to crowd in, cutting off their faces from view of others in the hall as they schemed. “Foreman Simm, I believe? Simm the Grimm, I hear they call him, because he’s as cruel as one. He’s not exactly well-liked around here, even among his kind. Humans.” He sneered the word.

Ilia didn’t react.

“Rumour has it you took a crack at killing him yourself a week back. You mind telling us what happened?”

“I failed. Obviously.”

“Not that. How you failed, and what happened after. I mean no offence, but… we need to know we can trust you.”

“Tch.” Ilia looked aside and then back again. “It was an easy job, or so I thought. The guards weren’t much of a problem to get past. They were inattentive and distracted keeping an eye on the other compound walls. Didn’t expect an attack to come from within.”

Sneaking her way to Foreman Simm’s chambers had been punishingly easy. The rest…?

“He woke up. Lighter sleeper than you’d expect from someone that big – and faster and stronger, too. Wrestled me down himself and beat me. By the time the guards came, he’d already dealt with the problem. I got a whipping for my trouble.”

“He overpowered you?”

“He’s a big man,” Ilia said. “I’m a small girl. Go figure.”

“We wouldn’t have that problem. Three guys like us. I’m not one to brag, but we can take care of him easily enough. We just need a way in. Someone to distract the guards at a certain spot, then lead us to where the foreman sleeps.” The faunus grinned. “You can leave the rest to us. Foreman Simm will learn what it means to take his frustration out on faunus.”

“It won’t stop the mining,” Ilia pointed out.

“It won’t. But it’ll send a message, and it might just convince the next guy to take it easy on faunus, if only for his sake.”

Ilia snorted. “True.”

“So… are you in? With a move like this, we can finally show the humans that we won’t be abused and put down any longer.”

For a goal like that, to show the humans where the faunus race truly belonged? Well, that was an opportunity Ilia wasn’t going to back away from. Smiling, she picked up her drink and held it out to the leader, who picked up his own and clinked it against hers.

“I’m in.”

 

* * *

 

“So, they seek to kill me?”

“Mngh!” Ilia replied, gazing lovingly up at her master as he fucked her mouth.

“It was a rhetorical question, bitch!” he snapped back, slapping her sharply. The pain was minor, nothing compared to what she’d been through, but the impact marked her cheek a fiery red and Ilia’s body trembled.

He’d marked her. Left his handprint upon her.

Her knees clenched together as she came, squirming and moaning around his shaft as her legs twitched and kicked out behind her, toes dragging across the floor. A thin trail of arousal dribbled out of her slit and down over one round cheek, where it pooled on the floor.

“Fucking slut,” he said, laughing and gripping her hair in one hand, ramming her face into his crotch harder and harder. “Spraying on the floor like that, and from being smacked about? You’re no better than a wild animal.”

Ilia’s face and shoulders burned with colour. Her eyes became lidded, her heart beating faster as the man – the human’s – thick and smelly cock pushed all the way past her lips and into the back of her throat.

“You’re a beast!” he said.

“Mmhm.”

“An animal!”

So degrading, those hated words, the words used to push all faunus down, to compare them to animals and make them less human. Oh, how they railed against such titles. How those titles burned. They burned inside Ilia too, down in her gut and further below, where she had two fingers buried in herself, working furiously.

“Mmm…” she moaned, slobbering around his human meat. “Ngh!”

“Nothing more than a bitch in heat.”

Shaking, Ilia whined into him, looking up piteously past his thick and curly pubic hair as he dragged her in. Breathing was difficult and all she could taste was him, filling her mouth so completely. If he held on any longer, she’d suffocate. And yet she didn’t fight it. Wouldn’t fight it. Her fingers worked faster still, and she came again, dripping her arousal onto the hard, stone floor.

The human, her human, sneered down on her. “Faunus slut. Good for nothing but the mines. Or being a fucktoy. Isn’t that right?”

Ilia bobbed her head in assent.

“Hah. Bitch.” He pushed her away roughly and Ilia fell. Her hands hit the floor and she gasped for breath, spit and saliva dripping from her lips, mixing with misty hot air breathed out of her mouth. She lay there, naked, legs crossed under her and to the side. Her small breasts rose and fell with every breath.

The mine foreman sat on a chair with his legs spread and his manhood on display. He was neither a healthy man nor an attractive one, being over forty and heavily overweight, with a thick musk that clung to his body. The way he stared at her, like she was something so disgusting he wasn’t sure what to call it, had her shaking.

Shaking with lust.

“Look at you,” he said, motioning her over.

Ilia crawled on all fours, biting her lower lip and shaking her behind as she made her way over. He patted the inside of his thigh and she rested her cheek against it and him, inhaling the scent of his hairy cock. Her legs bunched out under her as she sat on her side, nuzzling his cock and balls with her bare behind pointed toward his door.

“So much for the proud and scheming faunus that wanted to kill me a week back. Who’d have thought you’d be reduced to this? A dirty little cock whore.”

“I’m not a cock whore…” Ilia mumbled.

“You’re right. Humans are cock whores. You’re just a faunus. What does that make you?”

“Nothing,” Ilia whispered, running her lips up and down his length, laying featherlight kisses over the soft flesh and brushing her tongue over it whenever she could. His taste filled her mouth and hummed happily, answering his question without thought. “I’m nothing.”

“Nothing?” He snorted and pinched her nose, making her open his mouth, then pushed himself back inside again, dragging her face down until she was deepthroating him. “Nothing doesn’t sneak into my room and try to kill me. Nothing doesn’t get itself strung up and punished. Nothing doesn’t bother people and isn’t a burden. You are. That makes you _less_ than nothing. You’re _worse_ than nothing.”

Ilia closed her eyes and trembled, stomach clenching as she sucked on him as hard as she could, every word driving her further and further towards the edge.

“You’re a faunus. And that means you’re a worthless piece of shit!”

Yes.

Yes, she was.

Ilia hummed deep in her throat as he came, filling her mouth with his nasty seed. It tasted horrible, bitter and thick like clotted cream, but that only made it better because it helped to remind her of just how pathetic she really was, just how much control he had over her. She swallowed hungrily, never once thinking to spit it out or bite down.

A week ago, she’d have never thought she might be where she was, happily servicing a human and climaxing around her fingers as he fucked her face. A week ago, she’d been in this very room with a knife, ready to slit the foreman’s throat and send a message to all the cruel humans who thought themselves better than the faunus.

A week ago, she’d been caught. A week ago, she’d been punished and forced down, stripped and face-fucked by the man before her, who hurled insults at her the whole time. A week ago, she’d been abused, mocked and assaulted. A week ago, Ilia discovered a side of herself she’d never known existed.

One week ago, Ilia made her choice.

“Hm,” she moaned, drinking the man’s cum as it pumped into her mouth. Her eyes drifted shut as she let the humiliation, the degradation wash over her. She couldn’t say she regretted it, her choice.

Not now.

“So those bastards want you to spy on me, do they? You told my guards, yes?”

“Mhm,” Ilia confirmed, lifting her nose from his balls for a moment. “I brought them into an ambush,” she whispered, sighing happily at the feeling of his bristly pubic hair against her cheek. “They never stood a chance.”

He patted her head roughly. “I guess you’re good for something. Even if it’s selling out your friends to suckle on a human’s dick. Is that faunus loyalty at work? I bet you spread your legs for any human who comes along.”

Ilia’s body writhed at the harsh words, her cheek rubbing happily against his thigh as she licked up the last of his semen. Pulling off him with a happy sound, Ilia kissed his head and began to lick her way down his softening shaft. His balls stank of him and she pushed her nose into them, sighing happily as he gripped her hair so hard it hurt.

This was where she belonged, this was how she liked it, all the shame included. When he began to grind his balls into her face, Ilia opened her mouth and sealed her lips over them, licking and kissing eagerly.

“You know what, I think I’m going to make a show of them.” The foreman leaned back, one hand on her head as she serviced him. “Show them once and for all why humans are the dominant species. You like that, don’t you?”

“Hmhm,” Ilia murmured happily. “Yes~”

“And I think you can play a part,” he said, reaching beside his bed and opening a drawer. “I had something made especially for you. Something to show all the faunus here just what you really are.” He drew it out and held it out for her to look at.

Ilia’s eyes grew wide.

 

* * *

 

The faunus were watching her with horror and disgust.

Ilia kept her eyes on the dusty floor, moving awkwardly with her legs shackled together by iron bands connected with a chain. Her hands were similarly chained in front of her, but what really caught their eyes was the black collar fixed around her throat, from which a silvery chain led like a leash to the mine foreman, who yanked her along, uncaring for how hard it was for her to walk with her feet chained together.

All eyes were on her, partly because of the chains, but also because she was naked.

Ilia shivered, and not just because of the cool morning air. _They’re watching me,_ she thought. _They’re watching me and realising I’m nothing more than an object, that I’m nothing more than a toy to be used and thrown away by the humans._

Could they see the arousal dripping down her thighs? Could they see her modest breasts rise and fall with every laboured breath? Or did they think those both from fear?

The foreman dragged her to a stop in front of the crowd, pulling her in front of him and gripping her chin, lifting it up and letting all the faunus miners arrayed before them see her naked body. Her tanned skin and her scales, which appeared as darkened spots like freckles. Something she’d been so ashamed of, and something the foreman often mocked her over.

God, how she loved it when he did that. When he called them disgusting or inhuman, when he would demand she smear his semen over them and try to hide them. When he’d spit on her when that didn’t work and call her sick faunus trash.

It was hard not to lean into him, to blush and rest her head against his fat chest, to purr when he gripped her chin with such a demanding hold, one that told everyone she belonged to him, that she was his property. Naked as she was, she could feel him through his trousers, feel his wonderful cock push up against her behind, teasing and taunting her with something she had never had.

Ilia whimpered.

The crowd mistook it for fear.

“Last night,” the foreman barked, “Three of you _animals_ came up with a plan to try and off me.”

There were murmurs from the crowd, some of shock and others of fear. There was no shortage of those that wanted him dead, but few who would dare. Some of the faunus refused to believe it, and many were too focused on what was happening to her to pay attention.

Ilia knew what they were thinking. Poor girl. What’s going to happen to her? She’s so afraid. How can he be allowed to do something like that? Some just stared at her, looking over her dark skin, flecked with scales and discoloured bits of skin. Some had their eyes lower, solely focused on her dripping sex.

Her attempts to hide it with her hands were thwarted. The foreman slapped her behind and yanked them back, telling her without words that she would stand, and she would be exposed. The choice was not hers to make.

Ilia’s pulse raced. She didn’t try to hide herself again.

“You want to see them, do you? Don’t believe me? Boys, bring them out!”

A commotion came from a shack to the side, where three faunus were dragged out in chains and flanked by four human men in guard uniforms. The three had their heads down and were bruised from when they’d been apprehended. Attached to and hanging from their necks on thin string, a White Fang mask lay.

The faunus in the crowds gasped. It was all the proof they needed.

“That’s right. White Fang. In _my_ dust mine!”

He spat the name, spraying spittle across the back Ilia’s neck and shoulder. Though she could have wiped it away, she didn’t, only shivering slightly as she felt it dribble down her naked body. She imagined it as his mouth and tongue, even if he’d never deign to use those on an animal like her.

“White Fang! And if it wasn’t for the hard work of my guards, I might be dead.”

Some in the crowd muttered angrily at that, as did the captured faunus. They had been gagged but their eyes quickly fell on her, first with sympathy and then with apology. They didn’t know. They had no idea that _she_ had been the one to alert the guards.

“As such, I’ve decided to make an example of these fine folk,” the foreman said. “I won’t kill them. That’d be a waste, and they can still work in the mines. Instead, I’ll be making an example of this one.” He hauled her leash tight, dragging Ilia’s neck up and leaving her naked body so very exposed. One of his hands reached over her front and cupped her sex, his fingers dipping into her wet canal.

Ilia gasped.

“You faunus are good for only one thing; being used. If you can’t be trusted to work in the mines for food, you’ll be used in some other way.” He pushed Ilia to the side, so that she was facing the captured three faunus and standing side-on to the rest. Her hands, still cuffed, were pushed down onto a nearby barrel of dust, with her legs and bottom drawn out.

Behind her, she heard a zipper drawn down and felt him run a hand up her wet slit.

“From now on, if I hear of _any_ White Fang in our mine, or if I _find_ any, I’ll pick out a random bitch from the lot of you and _fuck ‘em_ in front of the rest of you!” He dropped his trousers and kicked her legs wider.

Ilia was shaking even worse.

He was – He was going to fuck her?

Her heart raced and her body flushed with colour, changing a fierce shade of red that the audience must have mistaken for absolute humiliation. And it was, but not just that. Ilia stared ahead with wide eyes, legs quivering as she felt him line up behind her. Her chains rattled, the sound echoing as her whole body trembled.

He had never touched her this way before. He’d always told her she wasn’t good enough for it, that it was already enough that he let a filthy subhuman like her choke on his cock, and that actually fucking her would make him no better than someone who fucked a dog.

And yet, she could feel his hard shaft push up against her virgin slit.

Ilia trembled, gritting her teeth and whining loudly with need, pushing her face down into the flat of the barrel as faunus held onto one another and watched with equal parts horror and pity. They didn’t understand. None of the did.

They didn’t understand how long she’d waited for this.

This… This was a reward. She’d been a good girl. Ilia trembled, shaking with so much gratitude. Gods, how she’d dreamed of this moment, how she’d licked and blown him, hoping desperately that he’d take her into his bed. This wasn’t his bed, but it was what she deserved. The back of a barrel and an audience watching her, judging her.

Ilia had no complaints.

When he pushed inside of her, Ilia’s mouth opened, thin trails of saliva connecting her lips as she moaned with wanton need. Her body squeezed him tightly, clamping on as an orgasm ripped through her immediately, leaving her legs shaking and her body heaving against the barrel, actions that could all have been misconstrued as pain or despair.

“Tight,” he grunted. “Don’t tell me you’re a virgin. I don’t believe it. You faunus will spread your legs for anyone or anything. If it’s not another faunus or human, you’d have probably spread your legs for the Grimm.”

The words hammered into her, each striking her like a slap across her face. Ilia groaned and buried her face in her hands, biting down on the back of her palm so that she wouldn’t scream in pleasure. When he actually did slap her rear, hard enough to make a sharp crack echo out, Ilia almost lost it and screamed anyway.

He didn’t waste time being gentle. He gripped onto her tan hips and rammed himself into her in one motion, piercing through her virginity as he went, stretching her wider than she ever had been before. This time, a cry did escape her – only to be echoed and torn asunder as he pulled out and slammed back in again, giving her no time to get used to the feeling of him inside her.

It hurt, but the pain mixed with pleasure and left her gasping for air and choking on ragged moans. Even as a little blood ran down her thigh, Ilia was trying to push back into him, biting down hard as her legs all but gave way, causing her to slump forward. His hand on the chain around her neck stopped her, though he gripped her ass in a ferocious hold, digging his nails into her skin.

“Stupid cunt!” he roared, making the audience flinch. “Stand up and be fucked or I swear to God I’ll string you up in the middle of town for _anyone_ to come have a go with!”

The threat was enticing, more so than she dared admit, but so too was the thought of following his orders like a good little slut. Forcing one foot down, Ilia whimpered loudly and pushed back up into him. Her legs shook but held, held under the onslaught of all his weight slamming into her with the force to rock not just herself, but the barrel full of dust crystals she was leaning against. His balls, big and swollen, swung underneath her to slap against her mound. Her tits heaved and swayed under her, visible to everyone.

And they were watching. They were all watching.

 _Oh my God,_ Ilia thought, looking up just enough to see the eyes on her, to feel them. _They’re watching me. They’re watching me spread my legs for a human. Watching me be fucked like the filthy faunus whore I am._

The thoughts combined with the rough fucking and the eyes drove her to another orgasm, her second. It tore through her suddenly, leaving her a quivering mess as she squeezed down on him and buried her face in the wood of the barrel, trying to hide her reaction.

Not that he would let her.

“Did you just climax?”

Ilia whimpered into the wood.

“I asked you a question, slut!” he roared. “Did you just climax? Did you climax to a _human_ fucking you over a barrel?”

Ilia whispered her response.

“I can’t hear you!”

The chain around her neck tightened and Ilia was dragged back with a startled yelp, eyes wide and face flushed red and covered in sweat. His hand wound around her neck, holding her against his chest as he brought her into a standing position, her ass locked in against his hips as he fucked her, but not with her front to the watching faunus.

He pulled the chain tighter still, forcing her head back as he squatted and lifted her up with a hand under each knee. Her legs were spread as far as the chains on her ankles would allow, which was still enough for everyone to see her wet twat, and his cock plunging in and out of it so easily, sparkling wetness dripping down onto the dusty floor.

It was unmissable. Even if he didn’t make her admit it, there were those in the audience whose eyes were growing wide, who were looking at last to her face and seeing the lust present. Ilia’s hands came up to cover her face, shame and desire mixing into a mess of emotions she couldn’t place. Absolute mortification overwhelmed it all as everyone watched her bounce on his cock, her breasts heaving with every breath.

The three faunus who had been captured were watching too, and their pity had turned to raging anger. They fought against the chains and guards, glaring at her with so much hate. Hate that no one else could see, because each and every set of eyes was on her naked body.

 _They know,_ she thought. _They know I sold them out. They know I gave them up for human cock._

And judging from the faces of many in the audience, especially the women, they suspected it as well. They knew exactly how much she was loving this, and exactly how much of a slut she was. Some of them even looked interested, hands disappearing between their legs.

“Did you climax?” the foreman demanded again.

“Yes!” Ilia screamed. “I came! I came from you fucking me!”

The gasps and cries from the audience drove her onto a third orgasm, one which Ilia crashed into like a body falling off a cliff and onto the rocks below. Her breath exploded out of her and her entire body sagged onto the chest of the foreman. Her legs twitched and she clamped down on his cock, shaking as she bit her lip and whined loudly.

There was no doubt it. Right then and there, every single person had seen her reduced to this.

They might make their excuses, they might say it was a physical reaction, that it was normal and not her fault and she couldn’t help it, but they would know. They knew. And the three being led away into the mines knew it more, for they knew that she was willing.

“Let this be a lesson to you all!” the foreman yelled, hauling her up and down, spearing into her as her boobs flew up and down and her mouth was open, stretched in a scream that never came. “If I catch _any_ White Fang in my mine again, I’ll have one of _you_ up here!”

Most reacted with fear. Some didn’t. Some were shaking like her.

“And now to mark this bitch once and for all!”

He put her down suddenly. Ilia’s legs were already jelly and there was no stopping her falling, but he held onto the chain around her neck and her fall was halted, though at the expense of her oxygen. Ilia slumped bent forward, legs draped under her and upper body only held in place by her neck, tongue stuck out and eyes rolling up as she gasped for breath. Her arms and hands hung limply in front of her.

Choking her. He was choking her.

Fucking her.

Humiliating her.

“Bitch!” he said, slapping her ass. “Whore!” Another slap. “Animal!” The loudest slap yet, striking her thigh and leaving a big red handprint that was quickly covered in her arousal. He gripped the chain tighter, hauling her neck back as he slammed into her and buried himself to the hilt.

Ilia had nothing left to give. Suffocating and twitching, tongue sticking out and dripping saliva on the floor, she could only _feel_ as his cock twitched deep inside her.

“Useless faunus,” he whispered, directly into her ear.

Ilia came immediately.

His climax met it. His cock pulsed inside her, beating like a second heart, and then much like said organ it was pumping into her, filling her with so much hot cum that if she had the breath for it, she would have screamed.

As it was, she had nothing. Nothing at all – just like she was nothing, or less than nothing. Her mouth remained open, tongue stuck out as he emptied his load into her like the useless cum dumpster she was. Ilia’s eyes rolled up and her vision dimmed at the edges. The sweet taste of oblivion welcomed her.

And then she was falling, crashing down into the sand and able to breathe once more. He would deny her even that, deny her an easy way out. Ilia curled into a ball and shook. The faunus in the crowd watched her with eyes filled with sorrow.

From their angle, they couldn’t see Ilia finger herself.

“That’s what awaits all you useless animals if you cause any more problems,” the foreman said. “The bitches, anyway. The men will be thrown into the mines, and not as paid workers either. I’ll have all of you in chains and collars like this piece of trash.”

He placed a foot on her shoulder and rolled her over. Ilia lay flat on her back, legs and stomach quivering as she looked up at him, up at his dismissive and sneering face. At those eyes that looked down on her full of judgment and disgust.

Ilia’s heart sang.

And the thought of the others experiencing the same drove her wild. He _deserved_ to have them all in chains. He _deserved_ to rule over them. Just the thought of it had Ilia panting and shaking, and as she looked back to those watching, she realised a few of them were as well.

 _Hngh,_ she thought, thighs clenching around her hand. _Use us. Use us all. I want it._

“Take the faunus back to their shacks,” he spat to the guards. “Keep an eye on them tonight. Make sure no one tries anything and be sure to tell me if they do.” Louder, so that all could hear, he said, “And if they do cause any trouble, take a wife or a daughter. Whichever you think will fit your cock best.”

The faunus huddled together. None would act out. They were all of them cowed.

“What about her?” one of the guards said, nodding to Ilia’s flushed and heaving form.

“What about her? Trash can lay on the floor for all I care.”

Ilia moaned, thighs twitching as a little more of his wonderful semen seeped out. If she got pregnant… no, she didn’t deserve to get pregnant. She didn’t deserve to have his wonderful baby. She only existed for him to use as he saw fit.

 “Tell you what, you boys can have her if you like. Take her back to the barracks and fuck her inside out. Consider her a gift for the night.” He sneered down on her, ignoring her loving expression. “And if she causes any problems, let me know. I’m sure she won’t.”

As the faunus were herded away, many sent strange looks her way. None as heated as the faunus consigned to the mines, the ones she had betrayed. As two humans stooped to pick her up, leering at her naked body, Ilia closed her eyes and let her head fall, surrendering as they brought her to the guards’ barracks.

They’d call her a traitor. She was one, she supposed. A traitor to the White Fang, a traitor to faunuskind and a traitor to her brothers and sisters in the mines. But as she was pushed down over a table, as her head was forced down by a strong hand, and as a hard cock pushed up against her virgin asshole, Ilia knew better. This had been the right choice.

_The only thing I regret…_

“Ahhhhh!” Ilia squealed as the thick cock pushed into her ass.

_Is not doing this sooner._

 


End file.
